


Something Familiar

by Canadianfan21



Series: The Shorts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Domestic Bliss comes with routine.





	Something Familiar

_"The ray-light of the sun,_  
_slowly descending._  
_the sky is all i see,_  
_its never ending._  
_we could fly, you and i,_  
_on a cloud_  
_kissing"_

 

 

 

Sherlock's eyes drifted slowly open after a long session in this mind palace.  
A case had led him to extreme lengths and countless hours spent away from Baker Street. John had been busy with Rosie, and all others had other things to attend. With no one to help him, he needed more and more time to delve deep into his stored memories for even the smallest of things.  
Upon hearing Molly enter his flat, his mind closed and his attention was immediately brought to her. The one person he trusted the most.

"Alright then? Mind Palace again?" Molly asked, as she shrugged her coat off, smiling over at Sherlock as she watched his tense form relax and settle into his chair.  
"Uhmm, yes. this case is rather demanding of things such as Football and Starbucks" he shook his head. Molly chuckled, walking over to him. "Ha ha ha, oh yes, Coffee chains and local Sports really aren't your area." she said, careful not to offend him, as she sat down in his lap. Sherlock's hand rested on her lower back. "Not at all" he assured her, smiling as she turned to face him. "I've sure missed you" he said sweetly, touching her cheek. Molly instantly blushed, bringing her hand up to cover his. "You always say that" Sherlock's face came closer to hers, "And i will always mean it."

Molly's lips fell upon his, letting go of his hand on her cheek to hold his face. Sherlock let his trail into her loose hair, moaning at the contact of her tongue sliding against his.   
Their mouths danced in a rhythm they knew all to well. A welcoming gesture they both promised to exchange every morning and every night.   
No matter how many times they fell under each others lips, Molly always felt a new sensation of safety and love. And it always made her realize how lucky she truly was.

"I love you" Sherlock whispered against her ear. Sending shivers down Molly's spine. "And i love you Sherlock Holmes" she smiled, turning her head towards his and capturing his lips with hers once more. 

Molly then took his hand in hers and stood. "Come, i want you to show me the areas in which you are really good at" she winked down at him.   
Sherlock licked his lips and followed her. "Something tells me i won't be needing to use my mind palace" he stated with a sly smile.   
"Oh i assure you that you won't!" Molly squealed in delight as Sherlock's arms wrapped around her waist, slamming the bedroom door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Song at the beginning, 'Kissing' by Bliss.


End file.
